Prayers
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: Meant to be a group of prayers for people like you. I encourage all Christians on fanfiction to read. Please send in your prayer requests and pray with me!
1. For guest reviewer

**So I know I said that I was done writing fanfiction stories, but I recently checked to see if anyone had seen my profile or read my last chapter and I felt the need to start this up because of a guest review that left me tearing up. This story is called prayers because I will simply be answering prayer requests from fellow fanfictioners. If you have a prayer request, type it in the reviews. If you don't want to say what's going on, type unspoken since I believe God knows what those unspoken prayers are. I will do my best to write in prayers as often as possible. I encourage all of you to pray with me. I don't know about the rest of you, but when a group of people pray together, it can be one of the most powerful things. If you're a strong prayerer and you want to read the reviews and pray for each other and I haven't updated yet, by all means, do it!**

This first prayer is for the guest reviewer from the new sister.

God,

The review from the guest on the fanfiction I wrote touched me. I ask you to help the aunt uncle and cousins of this reviewer find their way back to you. Also, help the guest to keep his/her promise to not let fanfiction become an obsession like it did for me. Keep him/her safe and help him her grow closer to you. I pray this in Jesus's name. Amen.

This is a short story so that I'm not breaking the rules of fanfiction.

Kai was standing by the toaster waiting for his toast to cook when Cole and Lloyd called him into the next room to see a funny cat video they found online. The video was about ten minutes long, so Kai had forgotten about his toast.

When he walked back into the kitchen, he choked on smoke.

"Great! I burnt my toast!" Kai screamed.

Kai tossed the blackened bread into the trash and put two new slices of bread into the toaster. Some morning this was turning out to be.

 **So there you have it! Please type your prayer requests into the reviews and pray with me. Also, I can't PM anymore since my phone started glitching from it. I'm out.**

 **"I wait eagerly for the Lord's help, and in his word I trust." -Psalm 130:5**


	2. two in one request

**Time for my second set of prayers. This is going to be a two in one for Kai's Girlfriend and iluvninjagothenextstepgirl. A shout out to all of you who are praying with me, thanks for the support. If anyone else wants to do something like this too, go for it! The more prayer there is, the better.**

Lord, please help iluvninjagothenextstepgirl get through whatever's going on in her life. I may not know specifically what her unspoken request is, but I know that you do. Secondly, Lord, please let Kai's Girlfriend's aunt's son be with you again and help his son to understand death and be brave. The death of a loved one is hard for anyone. Please help all of Kai's Girlfriend's family get through this and find comfort. I pray this in Jesus's name. Amen.

And here's a short drabble so that I'm not breaking the rules.

Beep! Beep!

"Jay, would you turn whatever that thing is down a little bit!" Cole screamed over the racket.

"It's not me!" Jay yelled.

"Then, who is it?" Cole held his hands over his ears.

"How should I know? It's not like I've seen any of the others since lunch!"

Cole sighed and left the room where Jay was lying around in. He had to figure out what that noise was before his headache killed him. After exploring the entire bounty, Cole gave up and went to the video game room to see what everyone else was doing.

Kai and Lloyd were in there playing video games with the volume up full blast. That's what that noise was!

"Hey guys, can you turn the volume down like a lot?" Cole yelled at the top of his lungs.

Lloyd cranked the volume down, "What? We can't hear you!"

 **There you have it. Send in your prayer requests and pray with me. Prayer is a powerful weapon. Also, I was watching God's Not Dead yesterday and thought I'd start the text chain back up again just on fanfiction. So, if you believe that God's not dead, type it at the bottom of your reviews and tell God how much you love him.**


	3. for another guest reviewer

**Hey guys! I'm so glad there are so many of you who are praying with me! Just so you know, school starts tomorrow for me, so I probably won't be able to update as often. That doesn't mean I'm not praying for you guys though. This one is for a guest reviewer who left another incredibly sweet review that touched my heart.**

God,

Please help the guest reviewer come back to you. He/she said that they felt like they were drifting away from you since reading fanfiction. I know they're not the only one who has been through that. I know Windy and I can relate, and I'm sure there are many others too. Please help us to bring each other back to you God. Amen.

Here's a story so that I'm not breaking the rules. This one was suggested by Windy.

"And I will bring praise. I will bring praise. No weapon formed against me shall remain. I will rejoice. I will declare. God is my victory and He is here," Nya sang. Her brother was humming along with her slightly off key. Kai never really had a gift for music.

Non the less, both siblings were having a great time singing, Desert Song. They had sung it in church that morning. Jay, Zane, Nya, and Kai all went to church together. Unfortunately, they could never get Cole and Lloyd to tag along.

"What are you singing?" Lloyd asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Desert Song," Kai answered.

"We sang it in church this morning," Nya added.

"It's a beautiful song. I wish I knew it," Lloyd sighed.

"Well we can teach it to you," Nya offered and sat down at the old piano that was barely ever used.

After an hour or so of teaching Lloyd the song and much more about Jesus, Lloyd was ready.

"Guys, I want to give my life to God."

Kai and Nya hugged him.

"Do you mind if we pray over you?" Kai asked.

Lloyd nodded his head. The group of three sat on the piano bench praying together. It was surely the most happy moment there had been on the bounty in a long time.

 **There you have it. In my opinion, someone deciding to give their life to Christ is one of the most beautiful things in the whole world. See you guys soon and happy labor day!**

 **God's not dead!**


	4. fix up

Hey guys. I made a mistake in the last chapter and once it was brought to my attention, I thought I would fix it. So, the request for the story at the end was not from Windy. It was from a different guest reviewer who I thought was her because she was the one who left the review before it and they came in only a minute or two apart. Sorry to Windy and the guest reviewer who had requested that for my mistake.

See you guys!

God's not dead!


	5. for Ninjagymnastgirl

**Hey everyone! I hope you're all having a good time at work or school. This prayer request is from Ninjagymnastgirl.**

God, please help Ninjagymnastgirl get comfortable in her new school. Help her to know that you're always there even in the Times where getting into a new school can be difficult. Also, please help her old gymnastics coach be a great fifth grade teacher and reach out to her students and help them learn more in their studies and about you. In Jesus's name, amen.

Okay, so for my story today, I'm kind of running out of ideas. You don't have to read it if you don't want to. Don't say I didn't warn you!

Cole clenched his teeth to try to get rid of the pain. Every last muscle in his body ached. Sweat from his forehead dripped on the floor in massive puddles. If he were to adjust his hands even an inch, he would fall flat on his face.

Cole panted and panted some more. Only 756 more push ups until he beat Jay's record. He could do it. Just one push up at a time.

 **Well, that was one terrible story. I just found a random story I wrote last year, substituted Cole for me and took out about twenty paragraphs of boringness. See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	6. for those who died in 911

**This one's for the families of those who died in 9/11 or serving our country in any other way.**

God, help the families of those who died in 9/11 get through today. It's a hard day for anyone in America, but it's definitely hardest for those who can't hug their spouses and children and tell them how much they love them again for a really long time. Just give them peace, so that even though they will never forget, they can eventually move on. Amen.

Here's my story for the day. Sorry, I'm running out of ideas. If you have any at all, send them in no matter how bad you might think they are!

Zane stared up at the metal bar of torture. He had never been able to do it since he started grade school. Now he was forced to do it in front of his best friends in the whole world. What if he fell on his face and they all laughed at him?

Nah, they wouldn't. If they could handle him being a robot, they could certainly be mature enough to not laugh at him for not being able to do a pull up.

Zane grabbed the poll and got himself above the poll. He did it!

Getting back down was the hard part. His hand slipped and he fell on his back.

Without hesitation, the others surrounded him and made sure he was okay. There was no laughing. Zane was glad for that. He finally had friends who would watch out for him.

 **There you have it! Again, please send in some drabble ideas so that I don't break the rules. I can only put the ninja through physical torture so many times. SwimmerNinja13 out!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	7. for requests in one chapter

**This chapter is going to be a four in one since I'm kind of falling behind. I never expected to get so many requests. I'm grateful that God has given me the opportunity to pray for all of you. Also, even if I don't update right away, I still am praying for you as soon as I see the review. Anyways, the requests in this chapter are from Ninjagymnastgirl, LloydMGarmadon, StoryWriter2003, and NWN Night Walker Ninja.**

God, please keep Ninjagymnastgirl's bird, Bigby, safe in Heaven, and help her and her mom to know that she is okay and happy. Having an animal that you have die is emotionally difficult. Help her to find some comfort please. Also, help LloydMGarmadon's father find healing from being paralyzed. It must be difficult not being able to walk or throw a football in the backyard with your kids. I can't imagine how different my life would be from the way it is now if I couldn't walk. Next, please help StoryWriter2003's friend get through the thoughts that Aspernger's brings and help her to know that you are right there beside her every step of the way. Lastly, please help NWN Night Walker Ninja with the family problems she's dealing with. Help her family to grow closer to each other once more and mend the bonds that have been broken. I pray this in Jesus's name, amen.

Here's my story for the day. It's a combination of the ideas from Bob and Windy.

Lloyd sat alone in the kitchen looking at his family photo album. There weren't that many in there, but there were enough to make him worry about his dad.

"Lloyd, what's wrong?" Jay asked as he entered the kitchen and took a seat next to Lloyd.

"I've had problem ever since I became a Christian that's been bothering me," Lloyd let a tear fall. It wasn't like he really cared that Jay saw him crying, "If my dad died and he wasn't a Christian, and the only way to get to Heaven is through the Father, then doesn't that mean that my dad went to Hell when he died?" Lloyd sobbed.

"Look Lloyd, here's some food for thought. What would Heaven be to you if you couldn't see your father again? God makes the ultimate choice of whether or not someone goes to Heaven. God could still decide that your dad should go to Heaven even though he wasn't a Christian so that you could see him again. Heaven wouldn't be that perfect if we could never see our loved ones again."

"Thanks Jay," Lloyd closed the photo album. He knew that he would see his father again someday. The question was when?

 **I really enjoyed writing that. We had a talk similar to that during small group the other day. It's really interesting to think about. See you guys soon. God bless!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	8. For Windy and Dalainey

**I am so sorry everyone. I meant to update earlier, but you know things happen that are out of your control and there's nothing you can do about it. Anyways, this one's for a friend of Windy's and my math teacher's daughter, Dalainey, who I just found out is about to have heart surgery.**

Dear God,

Please help Windy's friend's family get through the death of his dad. Losing someone close to you is difficult and you really need some comfort. Please, make sure that they make it through this and can one day smile again. Also, please help Dalainey make it through her heart surgery safely. Make sure her doctors are good and that she is well cared for. In Jesus's name, amen.

Here's my short for the day based off of a cancer run my family did this morning.

Jay stood in front of the mirror. Not bad for a guy dressed as a banana. He had at least one hundred responses agreeing to donate money to Ninjago Cancer Research Foundation if he made it across the finish in that costume.

Twenty some minutes later, the race was about to begin. Jay was beginning to feel ridiculous. A dozen or so people had wanted to take a selfie with him.

The race was difficult in the banana suit. His sweat stayed trapped in it. The only thing keeping him moving was the thought of all the kids he could save by finishing.

An hour later, Jay finally crossed the finish line. The other guys and Nya were already there bent over in their regular work out clothes as well as some others. Jay may not have won, but he was still praising God that he could help out in some way.

 **There you have it. I really don't like to run. That was me this morning minus the banana costume. Hope you enjoyed. See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	9. For MilesPower22

**Hey, I meant to update sooner, but I got really busy. Also, Swim Lessons will likely be updated tonight along with the new story I'm starting. This one's for MilesPower22.**

God, please help MilesPower22's friend find comfort from having her mother abandon her as a child. I can imagine it being hard. Help her to know that you love her and have a bright future for her. In Jesus's name, amen.

Here's the short for the day.

Lloyd paced back and forth down the hallway. He had been doing that for at least half an hour when Nya walked in.

"What are you doing?" Nya asked.

"Pacing."

"Why?"

"There were these two kids on the street who I think are homeless, and I want to help them but don't know how!" Lloyd explained.

"Well, did you pray about it?" Nya asked.

"No. That's a good idea!" Lloyd said. His head dropped down and he began to pray.

 **There you go. If you have any requests please send them in. They have been moving slow lately.**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	10. ForImortalice iluvninjagothenextstepgirl

**Hey there everyone! I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I've been really busy. I don't even know when my other stories will update. Anyway, this one's for Imortalice and Iluvninjagothenextstepgirl.**

Dear God, please help Iluvninjagothenextstepgirl's grandmother get back to health. Help her family to be comforted in this time. Please don't put her through what I went through when my grandma died a few years ago. No one should have to go through that. Make sure she knows that she's not alone. Also, please help Imortalice get through sophomore year of high school. I think we can all agree that high school's tough, but help Imortalice know that it's going to be okay and that you're alongside us all to help. Amen.

Here's my short. I'm lacking ideas again, so here we go with another nonsensical one.

Kai stood near the edge of the bridge waiting for Zane to call him. He needed some directions to dinner and Zane said he would call him back in a few minutes. The others, Kai assumed were already at the restaurant. Kai sat down. Why wasn't Zane calling?

Little did Kai know that his phone was on mute, and Zane had already left at least ten dozen messages.

 **There you go. Poor Kai. For some reason, I really like to torture him even though he's one of my favorite characters. See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	11. For FirstFandomFangirl and Windy

**Again, I apologize for being so busy. I have a cat that I might have to get rid of and I just found out two days ago that I have double curvature scoliosis as well as multiple swim practices a day and school. Anyway, this one's for FirstFandomFangirl and Windy.**

Dear God, please help FirstFandomFangirl's friend find her way back to you and help them both to get over the fight they had and be friends again. Also, please help Windy's baby sister get over her cough. It's scary when a baby has a cough like that, please help her sister get through it stronger. In Jesus's name, amen.

Here's my short. It's been requested by a few readers now.

It was Cole's night to cook. Everyone was scared that he would make his classic chilli, little did they know that he was mixing it up. He had found a new recipe online that he wanted to try.

"Dinner's ready!" Cole shouted.

The six ninja, Wu, and Misako gathered around the table.

"I'll pray tonight," Jay said.

The eight joined hands and bowed their heads. Jay began saying a rather serious prayer over the food as well as what had been going on in their lives at the time. When the rest thought he was done, Jay added a finishing touch to the prayer, "and please don't let Cole's chicken pot pie kill us. Amen."

"Amen," everyone else said after him.

Everyone nervously scooped a portion of Cole's dish onto his plate. Lloyd was the first to take a bite, "Cole, this is amazing. You actually cooked something right for once!"

"Just wait until the poison sets in."

"What?" Everyone else said at once seeming that they had all tried it by then.

"I'm just joking. Relax."

 **There you go. I might try to update swim lessons or out of my head tonight but I'm not sure I'll be able to. Until next time, bye.**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	12. two in one chapter

**Okay, so for some reason, this was deleted, so here's the quick version. It's for iluvninjagothenextstepgirl and StoryWriter2003.**

God, please help StoryWriter2003 with her unspoken prayer. We may not know what it is, but we know you do. Also, please help Iluvninjagothenextstepgirl get through the death of her grandma. Losing a loved one is difficult, help her find peace in this hard time. Amen.

Here's my short. I randomly made something up on spot, so here it is.

"Ready Cole?" Jay smirked evilishly.

"We're going to get Kai good!" Cole cackled.

The two boys exchanged high fives. Little did they know, Kai was watching the whole thing.

 **Again, sorry it's so short. You can expect the rest of the requests tomorrow or Wednesday. See you guys. God bless.**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	13. Another two in one

**This one's for AwesomeDisneyWolfChild and Cinderfern. My files keep deleting so this may be kind of quick.**

God, please help Cinderfern adjust to high school and make some new friends. High school is hard, don't let it separate us from you. Also help AwesomeDisneyWolfChild's sister with whatever it is that's going on. We may not know, but you do. In Jesus's name, amen.

Here's my really short short.

Kai opened the closet door for a pair of socks when twenty thousand rubber ducks fell on his head.

"Jay really?" Kai screamed.

Jay just sat back and laughed as Kai tried to swim through the ducks.

 **There you go. I figured that I should explain what the prank was from the last chapter. Just a reminder, you can send in unspoken requests if you don't want to talk about what's going on.**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	14. For a pleading sister

**Hey everyone! I hope you're all having a great week. This one's for a pleading sister.**

God, please help A pleading sister's sister get over her depression. Let her see how amazing you think she is and that you're waiting for her with open arms. It's got to be hard for both of them going through this. Also, open A Pleading Sister's eyes to ways that she can help her sister even if it's not the most likely way to do so. We pray this in Jesus's name, amen.

Here's my short for today. I need more ideas. If you have any, please send them.

Kai, Cole, and Lloyd were sitting at the dinner table far longer than everyone else. Lloyd, who had gotten bored, was juggling apples from the fruit bowl in the center.

Kai, who had been trying to juggle since he was a kindergartener, decided he could out juggle him. He picked up three apples and tossed them up in the air.

They fell down to the ground. He picked them up and tried again. No progress.

Kai soon realized that not only were Lloyd and Cole watching, but they were also taping him.

Soon after, Jay, Nya, and Zane were wondering why in the world Lloyd, Cole, and Kai were running around the bounty screaming at each other.

 **There you go. I hope you all have a great weekend. Also, if you could pray for my family and our family friends, that would be awesome. We're part of a launch team for a new church, and the official launch is on Sunday.**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	15. For Kai's Girlfriend and Ghatzz22

**Hey everyone! I've been really busy lately and I just now have time to update all my stories. This one's for Kai's Girlfriend and Ghatzz22 (I hope I spelled that right) if not, I'm truly sorry.**

God, please help Kai's Girlfriend with the difficulty she's having with growing up and her family's situation at the moment for lack of other ways to put it. It's got to be difficult like it is for us all, but help remind us that there is a reason for all the pain we deal with. Also please help Ghatzz22 with ear infections, the drop in body temperature, the shaking, the school work, the nightmares, and her depressed friend. It's a lot to have to deal with all at once, we just pray that she gets stronger and closer to you through all of this. Remind us that there is a purpose behind the pain even if we might not see it yet. In Jesus's name, amen.

Here's my short. It's inspired from the puppy my family got today. His name's Lloyd for obvious reasons, and that was what the shelter named him in the first place.

Wu walked into the room where cooings and squeaks could be heard from with no idea what was going on.

All faces turned on him and away from the fluff ball in the center of the circle the ninja had formed.

"Can we keep him please!?" Jay begged. All six ninja began to give him the eyes.

Wu sighed. How was he supposed to say no to a puppy when everyone else on the bounty wanted one? "As long as you feed, water, and clean up his business then yes," Wu finally answered.

The ninja fist bumped each other as Wu left the room smiling. He would never admit it, but he secretly always wanted a dog.

 **Hope you guys liked it. By the way, you can count on an update to Swim Lessons and a new one shot either yet today or tomorrow. See you guys.**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	16. For ninja of Balance

**Hey everyone. Hope you're having a good day. Happy back to the future day to all of you back to the future fans out there, or at least people who have seen the movies. As of today, we're supposed to have hover boards and flying cars that run on trash. Since I've never brought it up before, I just thought I'd say that you can send in requests for good things that happened to thank God too. I just thought I should mention that since prayer is supposed to be praising God, admitting your sins, thanking God, and then what I'm calling the please helps. My youth pastor calls it ACTS for adoration, confession, thanks, and situations. Anyway, this one's for Ninja of Balance.**

God, please help Ninja of Balance's sister's ex find his way back home and back to you. It's scary to think that someone has run away and is missing even when you think you hate them. Help them to mend bonds even if things will never be the way they used to be. You command us to love, please help us to love one another especially in the times where we'd love to punch some people in the face. In Jesus's name, amen.

Here's my short. It's kind of based on the one from last chapter.

The ninja sat down exhausted after finally cramming the puppy into his new crate.

"I see you have your new pet under control," Wu said as he walked into the room with a cup of tea in hand.

"Who knew having a pet could be so exhausting!" Cole sighed.

"It's worse when you have kids," Misako explained as she entered the room.

"Hey! I wasn't that bad!" Lloyd protested.

Everyone else gave him the look.

"Mmmm. Sure," Jay laughed.

"Well, have you thought of a name for him yet?" Wu asked.

"Well... we were thinking..."

 **What do you think they should name him? Please let me know. I'll reveal that next chapter. Don't forget to send in requests both in thanks or as please helps. Have a great day.**

 **-Your Sister in Christ, SwimmerNinja13**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	17. For Windy and Kai's Girlfriend

**So this one's for Windy and Kai's Girlfriend. From reading Kai's Girlfriend's latest story and the reviews to it, I gathered that they both are going through some similar things and I promised Kai's Girlfriend that my next chapter would be for her.**

God, please help Windy and Kai's Girlfriend with their current depression. I may have known with Kai's Girlfriend and have been praying for her for abit now, but I only found out about Windy a few minutes ago and I'm even more concerned than I already was if that's even possible. Windy and Kai's Girlfriend have been some of my closest friends since joining this site and I'm worried for them. Please help them to know that you're always there to help alongside them and that you want them to be joyful. Don't let depression rule their lives. In Jesus's name, amen.

So I still don't have any ideas for good puppy names, so this one's inspired by the "tragic" accident that happened to me for the fifth time last night when I ran into a wall and broke my right pinky toe. Note: I don't hate Jay. He's actually one of my favorite characters. Oh, and this takes place when he was fourteen like I am right now.

"Jay, breakfast is ready!"

"Coming Ma!" Jay sat up in his bed and stretched. He hadn't slept well the night before, so his slow movement was to be accounted for.

Jay opened the door to his "room" right on top of his foot.

"Owwwwwwwww!" Jay screamed.

"Jay dear are you alright? Here, let me check to make sure nothing's broken!"

"I'm fine Ma. I just stubbed my toe," Jay sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get you some ice or anything?" Edna asked.

"I'm sure. Can we go get breakfast now?"

"Well, I guess so. Do you want me to carry you there?"

"No Ma, I told you I'm fine!" Jay scoffed and got up.

He tried his best to walk to the kitchen normal like completely unaware that Edna saw his limping and already had the first aid kit.

 **There you go! Listen to your mom when she is checking to make sure you're okay. Had I done that, I probably wouldn't have spent the rest of my night in the nearest spectrum health because I've broken my toe enough times that it won't bend ever again even after the pain goes away. So enough about my right pinky toe, what's your worst childhood injury and how did it happen?**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	18. For Tania and Blitzerwolf

**Sorry this is so late to go up. This was supposed to go up Monday then I had some things pop up, and I've been busy. Anyway, this one's for Tania and Blitzerwolf.**

Dear God, please help Blitzerwolf and family through their financial situation they're having right now. It's tough, and there's a ton of added stress added when things like that pop up. Also, please help Tania's family get back together. From the sounds of it, her parents are almost on the verge of a divorce. Please don't let that happen. We pray this in Jesus's name, amen.

Here's my really short short since I have a new story I'd like to post soon.

Cole closed his eyes and sniffed. What was that amazing smell? Oh right. It was his chilli.

"Dinner is ready!" Cole shouted.

"Uh, sorry, Mom, Uncle Wu and I are going out for pizza," Lloyd said and rushed out of the room.

"Sorry Cole, Lloyd invited me to go with him!" Kai shouted.

"Me too!" Zane called.

Cole sighed. At least Jay and Nya were still home. He wouldn't be the only one.

"Hey Cole, sorry we won't be here tonight. Nya and I have had this date planned for a week," Jay said as he and Nya got ready to head out the door.

More for me I guess. Cole shrugged.

 **There you go. That ended up being a little bit longer than I expected. Just so you know, I have a new story going up hopefully today about what if Ed got dementia and then Alzheimer's. It's going to be another story with a lot of Christian themes.**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	19. Thank You Prayer

**Hey guys. I know there are a lot of prayer requests out there right now. I've been praying for you just not posting it on this site since I haven't exactly been able to access a computer lately. I will eventually type those out, but since ttomorrow is Thanksgiving, I will be doing this prayer a little differently.**

Dear God, thank you for all the wonderful friends you have brought into my life. Thank you that we have the privilege to get to know each other and share with each other similar interests in writing and the same love for you. Thank you that we can get on an electronic device and visit each other so to speak. Thank you for giving all of us life in the first place. I could go on, but this would never end, but there's a reason I chose to say what I did. Since you can see into my head, you already know that I wonder why you chose me to be in your story of all people as I'm sure others wonder as well. We are unclean, but you cleaned us. Thank you for that wonderful gift that we have been given. Thank you for your never-ending love for us. In Jesus's name, amen.

I have no short story ideas, but I just published a Thanksgiving one shot. Please check it out and tell me what you think. This is going to be really boring and pointless, but here goes nothing!

Kai looked around his room. Something was up, but he couldn't put a finger on what it was. Sighing, he finally decided to just go to sleep.

Kai pulled back the comforter, and that's when it happened. A live garder snake was slithering around on his pillow.

"Jayyyyyyyy!" Kai screamed.

 **I hope you all have an awesome thanksgiving! Until next time, see ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	20. For the people in Paris

**Hey guys, so I have to confess that I've been a little self-centered lately and have been so concerned with my own needs that I've put updating this on the backburner. Please forgive me for that. Also, my computer had a software update a few days ago that left me to pretty much be able to read and review but nothing else. That's figured out now, obviously, but I'm glad there were plenty of pillows in the room I was in when my computer left me in the dust. Enough about that. This one was requested by Ninjagomasteroftheforce a while back shortly after the Paris Bombing. Before I start though, I read something interesting today. Even though we're part of no government here on Earth because we are a part of God's government, we are still supposed to pray for our country's leaders no matter if we agree with their political party or not. It's from the book The Veritas Conflict by an Author whose name I can not remember. I'm reading that right now and it's really good.**

Dear God, please help the people who live in Paris and also the other areas of France with recovering from the bombing. I know what it's like to lose someone at a small scale, but losing parents, children, and grandchildren is hard for me to imagine. Help us to see through your eyes and love them and to not shake our fists at the terrorists in anger for what they have done, but to open up our hearts and forgive them. Help us to understand others suffering and not just get caught up in our own. We know that the purpose behind our pain is to make us more like you. We pray this in Jesus's name, amen.

Here's my short that's really short and pointless because I'm not in the mood for writing a short. Sorry if you're a Kai or Cole fan. I am in the mood for torturing them though.

"Hey Kai, I bet you can't do a handstand as long as I can!" Cole taunted.

"I bet I can!" Kai sneered.

Twenty minutes later.

Kai and Cole both fell down with bright red faces and weak arms and legs.

"I am so glad I caught that on tape! Wait until I show the others!" Jay laughed as he ran out of the room.

Kai and Cole tried to run after him but just fell down again as their knees trembled and collapsed underneath them. Both knew that they were doomed to an hour or two of endless teasing and humility.

 **That actually turned out a whole lot longer than I expected. See you guys soon!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	21. For Cinderfern and her friend

**Hey guys. Hope you all had a good Christmas. My parents noticed a problem with all that was going on that my brothers and I were really disconnecting from each other, so they splurged and got us a Wii U. I'm pretty ssure that problem is over now, but a new one has started. We won't get off it for anything! My new years resolutions are to control myself on that and to keep my room clean. I'm not so sure either of those are possible though. Anyway, this one's for Cinderfern and her friend. I'm sorry I couldn't update this sooner. I had pneumonia going into Christmas and when I felt up to sitting at my computer I was kind of rushing to get my Christmas story done. The good news is I'm fine now.**

Dear God, please help Cinderfern and her friend to straighten things out for lack of better words after the car accident. Car accidents are scary and it must feel terrible to get in one with a friend. Thank you for protecting both of them from getting seriously hurt. That is truly a blessing we can never thank you enough for. Also, please show them that because you're there and you love them, they don't need to be afraid of driving because you're going to protect them. In Jesus's name, amen.

Here's my short. I'm bubbling with ideas for one-one-shots but I want to do them as their own stories so this is going to be garbage I'm making up on the spot.

Jay dashed down the hall from the bridge with a goofy grin on his face.

"What's he up to now?" Kai sighed.

"I don't know but he better not be messing up my chilli!" Cole ranted.

"Your chilli could use some messing up," Kai smirked.

"Hey!"

 **Sorry I keep using jokes about Cole's cooking as shorts in here. If you have any ideas I can use for shorts PLEASE send them to me. Every time I get a real good idea for one, I always want to do it separate from this. It's turning into a problem. God bless you all. See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	22. For Kittens are Cute Lol

**First off, I want to apologize to Kittens are Cute Lol for taking forever to get her prayer in. I've been really busy lately and when I was scrolling back and figuring out where I had last left off, I completely missed hers. Hope you can forgive me for that. Oh, I know how you feel. I had the same thing happen to me a couple years ago. My mom always wanted more children, but she can't have them anymore.**

Dear God, please help Kittens are Cute Lol with recovering from the pain of losing a sibling that she never got to meet. It's difficult and hurts to go through. Also, please help her get through her stresses and the difficulties moving can bring on someone. In Jesus's name, amen.

Here's my short for today. I'm not in the mood for writing shorts these days, so here goes nothing!

Lloyd bent over the table scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Hey Lloyd, what's that?" Jay asked as he walked into the room with a bottle of something in his hand.

"I should ask you the same thing," Lloyd said rhetorically.

"Oh, it's just Kai's hair gel. We're hiding it from him so we can find out what his hair really looks like," Jay smirked.

"Uh, okay. I'm just doodling I guess. Come look at it."

"Uh Lloyd?"

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"What were you trying to draw?" Jay asked as he looked down at a scribble filled paper that depicted nothing.

"Abstract but I haven't colored it in yet."

"That explains a lot!"

That's when Cole came running into the room with Kai right beside him.

"What did you do with my hair gel?" Cole screamed, "Kai won't share his with me!"

"You have hair gel?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes. How do you think I make my hair look this fabulous every day?" Cole brushed his hair back and did some sort of dance."

"Uh, you comb it?"

That's when Zane walked in.

"Who used my hair gel?"

 **That came out of nowhere and didn't end the way I planned. I had aan idea where Lloyd was writing a love letter when Jay walked in, but obviously it didn't turn out that way at all. Hope you all have a good New Year's eve/day whenever you're reading this and hope you do a better job keeping your resolutions than I do. Every year it's to keep my room clean, but it never happens. I'm getting way off topic. See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	23. For ALookintomyworld

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to update. I have no excuse really. I've just been I don't know really. Anyways, this one's for the father of ALookintomyworld's friend. He is or was in the hospital with pneumonia.**

Dear God, please help the dad of ALookintomyworld's friend recover from pneumonia whether he's still in the hospital or back at home now. If, he's not home yet, please help him to get home soon to his family. Help remind him that you're there and going to heal him and all he needs to do is trust in you. In Jesus's name, amen.

Here's the short for today. If you want to skip it, go ahead. This will be making fun of Cole's chilli, again! I'm running low on one shot ideas, if you could please send some ideas in, it would really help.

"Gross!" Cole sneered, "I can't believe you just ruined my chilli!"

Lloyd faced the other direction trying to hold back laughter. He could hardly believe that Zane of all people would mess with Cole's chilli even though it clearly needed some messing with.

"I was only trying to help. Statistically speaking, the salt I added should have cancelled out that three gallon bucket of lemonade you put in!" Zane said confused as Cole was about how this could have happened.

Kai glanced worried at the disastrous orange goop that was currently bubbling over top of the kitchen table and chairs, "Should I just order pizza?" he asked tentatively.

"It's that or try to eat that thing," Nya shrugged.

Kai walked out of the kitchen to place an order while the remaining ninja stood around trying to figure out how to clean up the mess.

"I'm going to pick up the pizza! Good luck cleaning that up!" Kai called slyly.

"What? Why does he get out of cleaning this up!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back. And I have just the plan to do so," Jay winked.

 **There's that. I'm planning on doing the revenge story next time so I have at least one more idea, then I'm out of stuff. Hope you all are having a great week. See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	24. For Windy's cousin but not cousin

**Hey guys! It's been a while. This one's for Windy's cousin but not really cousin. Also, Windy, if your friend just wants to talk, tell her to look me up on here and go to questions about being different. I'm willing to talk about anything. Just a friendly reminder that I won't be able to update again until next Sunday because that's what I'm giving up for this week of lent.**

Dear God, please help Windy's cousin but not really cousin with the struggles of dealing with Autism. She could really use some help with her teachers making fun of her. Please give her the strength to do so. In Jesus's name, amen.

Here's today's short. I'm running low on ideas as usual, so I'm sorry for that. Here's the sequel to the last one.

Kai opened the door with several boxes of pizza in his hand. It smelled great. The others were sitting around inside without saying much of anything. The goop was gone though.

Kai knew something was off when Jay didn't say anything and tried to not smile all of dinner, but he shrugged it off.

It wasn't until the next morning when Kai went into the bathroom to apply his hair gel that he knew what was up. Green goop came flooding onto his head.

"Jaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy"

 **There's that. I might make a continuation of this next time. I might not. It depends on what I'm feeling. I'll miss you all this week! See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	25. For AveXcninja11

**Hey guys! Just a few general announcements before we get going. First, there will be no short at the end since I have other stories I'd like to start and or update. This goes out specifically to Bob, I found a Wingfeather saga section on here, and I'm going to start a story on Esben and Artham's childhood real soon. This chapter is for AveXcninja11.**

Dear God, please help AveXcninja11 and her family as her mom fights cancer. Help them know that they're not alone and that you are always with them. We trust you'll heal her in your timing and not ours. Please keep them safe and comforted. In Jesus's name, amen.

 **God bless you all! I hope you all have a great day. See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	26. I have a request for you guys and gals

**Hey guys! I was wondering if you all could pray for me right now. I'm having trouble with piano, water polo, and school right now and I'm losing sleep over it. It would really be appreciated. Thanks!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	27. For Angel Star Ninja and Windy

**Hey guys! First off, thanks so much for praying for me. Things have gotten way better since then. Seriously, thank you. Secondly, I'm sorry this took so long to update. I kept thinking of this at random times when I wasn't able to update, so I was just praying then. Just because I don't update right away doesn't mean I'm not praying for you is what I'm trying to say I guess. Anyway, this one's for Angel Star Ninja and Windy.**

Dear God, please help both Windy and Angel Star Ninja right now. Help Windy know that she's not alone with what's going on with her bunny and that you're there to help her. Please help Angel Star Ninja to get over her depression and see that we're not trying to shove our beliefs down her throat but just help her. We pray this in Jesus's name, amen.

 **No short today. I'm still out of ideas. I do have some advice from personal experience I'd like to share though.**

 **Windy: I know exactly how you feel. I almost had to get rid of one of my cats last fall, but with God's help we were able to keep him after all.**

 **Angel Star Ninja: I know there are a lot of religious stories out there now, but there still are a lot of stories that aren't. I'm not going to try to force Christianity on you. "You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink." A few years ago, I felt the same way minus the fanfiction part since I didn't even know this site existed. My one suggestion is to maybe try reading the stories to see what you think. There are a lot of stories out there that only contain slight Christian themes that you may still enjoy.**

 **Thanks once again you all for praying for me. See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	28. For too many people to list here

**Hey guys! I'm going to start this right off by saying sorry this took so long to update. I hope you can forgive me. Happy Memorial Day, and today's prayer will be for Kai's Girlfriend, Alookintomyworld, Sara, and Hello.**

Dear God,

Please help Kai's Girlfriend and her mom overcome diabetes. It's hard fighting through a disease like that, please help them find your strength. Next, please help ALookintomyworld's grandmother get over her flu. It's scary when someone of old age gets sick, help them to know that you're there. Please help Sara get over her struggles with lust. It's tough getting over obsessions especially when the devil is tempting us, please give us strength to do so. Also, please help Sara's mom get over her cancer and Sara with dealing with kyphoscoliosis as well as her family's financial situation. Finally, please help Hello's friend overcome the way her parents treat her. We pray this in Jesus's name, amen.

 **A couple of general announcements:**

 **Don't feel guilty or selfish for sending in a prayer request. We all need prayer, we all need each other, and we all need God. Admitting that doesn't make you a bad person. Nobody's going to frown on you because you sent in a request.**

 **Secondly, I will no longer be doing shorts at the end of each chapter. I'm running low on ideas. Maybe I'll throw in some later.**

 **Finally, I've got some really exciting news. Since I've been having a hard time keeping up with all of the requests, I asked my good friend TitaniumMasterOfAquaLightning to help me with prayers by setting up one of these of her own. She told me she'll have hers up soon, so go ahead and send requests to either of us.**

 **Have a great week everyone. Good luck with exams if that's you. Mine aren't for another week. See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	29. For Jesus Freak Blue

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long. I'm terrible at updating this. This one's for my friend Blue. If you're from the Ninjago section of things, go check out her Bible fanfiction stuff. It's really good! She's also got her own version of prayers she updates WAY more frequently than I do.**

Dear God, I know that Blue's struggling with her faith, I ask that you please help her to know that you're always there for her, and that you love her and care for her. Please do the same for everyone who feels like they're drowning in their problems that they may feel your presence. Also, please help Blue's father with his health. It's scary watching a loved one go through health issues, but we know you're in control. We pray this in Jesus's name, amen.

 **One last thing before I go, Alookintomyworld, I'd love to do something like this but with advice, only I had something similar to that where Zane and I gave advice, but I had to take it down since it broke quiet a few rules. If I can come up with something, I will though. Have a great day everyone! See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	30. For a family friend of KaiceCream

**Hey everyone! So this request is from KaiceCream. A family friend of hers, Debbie, just went through a divorce and is struggling.**

Dear God, it breaks your heart as well as ours when people decide to break their marriage vows. But in this time, please help Debbie to know you forgive her and that even though she may be losing everything, she still has you. Please help her and anyone else going through the same situation to know that. In Jesus's name, amen.

 **One last thing, this is my one year anniversary week, so I'm going to be updating all of my stories in celebration. I'll also have a Oneshot, and prayer for all of you my awesome friends on Friday the actual day. Thanks to all of you for being so supportive of my writing. I'm so glad God put all of you in my life to encourage me to keep going even when things got tough. Bye!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	31. Thank You

Dear God, I'd like to thank you so much for the friends I've made on fanfiction. They've really been supportive of me and my writing. Thank you so much for putting people into my life who are always there for me. I'm so thankful you gave me such good friends, amen.

 **Hey guys! I'm trying to hurry since I'm having a headache from my injury yesterday, but today's my fanfiction anniversary. Thanks all of you, and let's make it another great year. See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	32. For lots of people

**Alright, so technically I'm sick but not sick right now, so that's why this is up a day late (sorry!) and why there might not be much that gets updated this week even though I'm frustrated that on week two I'm already breaking the schedule. Can you guys please pray for me? Seasonal allergies are really bothering me right now. I've barely gotten any sleep and I woke up at three last night and threw up since the drainage I had was so bad it made my stomach hurt. Thanks! Today's prayer is for America, Anon's family, Olaflover13 and her family, and Blue.**

Dear God,

Please help America with all it's going through both political and economical. It feels like our country is falling apart. Also, please help Anon's father get out of drug addiction and his/her mom know to make the right decision for her situation, and their sisters to not grow up damaged. Also please help Anon to know that they can talk to you whenever and you'll listen and help them. Please help Olaflover13 and her family during their camp meeting. They've put in so much work, please don't let Satan tear it apart. And, please help Blue and all other students have a great school year this year. Please help Blue swallow her pride in her newspaper class when she's with her no longer friend and let her use the class to do great things. In Jesus's name, amen.

 **Alright, please pray for everyone listed above. Hopefully, next Sunday I'll be able to update on time. Have a great night and possibly week everyone, since I may not be very active around here until I'm sleeping soundly again. Goodbye and God bless!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	33. For ninjagymnastgirlk

**Hey everyone! This one's for ninjagymnastgirlk and a no longer homeless man who now has a house her family has been helping. Just a general announcement before I begin, for a couple weeks, I might be updating this on Monday instead of Sunday. There's no real rhyme or reason, it just works better with my schedule.**

Dear God,

Thank you so much for allowing the man ninjagymnastgirlk and her family have been helping to get a house! That's such a huge blessing! Please help him to keep it and use it in ways only you can imagine. Also, please help ninjagymnastgirlk with getting over her grief about a loved one who passed away around five years ago. It's tough going through that. We pray this in Jesus's name, amen.

 **Have a great day everyone! See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	34. For several people

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long. I promise though, I've still been praying for all of you. I have a journal called This Means War. It's like a devotional and prayer journal in one that was written for teenagers by the writers of War Room (best movie ever!). I have all your requests in there, and I pray over them each night. I'm just really lazy about updating on here.**

Dear God, thank you for providing us with families that love and take care of us. I ask that you please help Beatitude Girl and her family follow your plan for them as they are struggling right now. Also, thank you that Beatitude Girl is back even though it's only for a little bit! We've missed her so much, and it's exciting that one day we'll all get to meet you and each other in Heaven. In addition to that, thank you for the call Blue's mom received about a job. Please help all things in the interviewing process go well. Please help GrapeSodaLovesLeon's family come to know you. I can only imagine how tough it must be to live with and love people who don't believe in you. Please show GrapeSodaLovesLeon the right things to say to help them. Also, would you please help her friend who's drifting in faith to trust in you? We know your plan is perfect God. Amen.

 **One last thing before you all go, Blue, I can't seem to find the picture you were talking about. The link said I needed permission to see it, and I couldn't find it on Grape's DA. I saw you have a FurAffinity account. Is there any way you can post it on there instead? Please let me know.**

 **Okay, have a good night everyone, and God bless!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	35. Prayer Of Thanks

God, thank you for the past two years of my life, what took place on fanfiction, and what didn't. I'm so glad to have made so many friends. Thanks you for all the people who have recommited their lives to you, and thank you for using me to make an impact. Please bless all these people who have supported me over the years. You're so amazing! Amen.


End file.
